Under This Eclipse
by MyraValhallah
Summary: Jareth and Sarah are two halves of the same whole- one of them just doesn't know it... yet. The eclipse is approaching and a viscious circle must be broken. Rating may change- no flames sil vous plait.
1. Prologue

"_You have no power over me!_" She cried sitting up in bed.

The clock on her bedside table read 1:30.

For the thirteenth night in a row she'd dreamed about the Labyrinth. The dream always ended up with her catching the crystal that the Goblin King had thrown to her- the crystal burst on contact with her skin and the king's amulet appeared on her palm.

The Labyrinth was years in her past; but to look at her you'd swear it were only months. She was the envy of all of her friends- they didn't think it fair that she still looked in her late teens or early twenties.

Her body informed her that she needed to be in the bathroom room post haste; she rose and crossed to her tiny bathroom- her head was pounding.

* * *

"It's nearly time" an excited voice squealed. "It's nearly time!"

"Shh" several more excited voices hissed. "Watch"

A flash of emerald light followed this.

The smell of peach, vanilla and some other unnamed spices lingered on the air for at least a minute after the light dimmed.

The small creatures cheered.

"C'mon" one beckoned. "Y'know what She do if She catch us not at castle"

The creatures vanished.

On the bedside table the clock read 00:00

* * *

**_And so it begins again..._**

**_"What Begins?" I hear you ask- well read, review and find out- reviews mean faster updates :)_**


	2. a hAon

**_Oh My Goblins an update!_**

**_I wasn't planning on publishing anything until after all my exams are over on the 30th, but hey... ;)_**

**_I'd like to thank everybody who was good enough to read and review the last chapter._**

**_Hopefully all questions will be answered by the time my tale is told_**

**_And now, enough of my waffle-_**

* * *

The Goblin Queen sat on the window ledge of the tallest tower looking out over her Labyrinth, lost in her memories of those few happy years she had known during the earliest days of her reign. She wasn't paying attention to the scenery; the place never changed much- over the centuries she'd seen it so many times; from both perspectives. So many lifetimes had passed since the curse had been placed upon them. So many times the cycle had repeated itself; so many opportunities for her to get used to him spurning her but one never quite gets used to being rejected by the other side of their own soul.

She pulled a crystal from the air and allowed it to roll across her leather clad arms a few moments before catching it in her fingertips.

"Show me Toby"

Toby Williams- the boy she still considered her little brother; though no blood was shared between them- was her metre-stick he was the way she measured the passage of time in the Aboveground. When the Labyrinth had called her home the boy had been nine- the image in the crystal was that of a man in his early thirties.

Seventeen years!

Was that really how long it had been? He had been an arrogant fifteen year old brat the when last she saw him.

While she didn't keep careful tabs on the family she'd left behind she kept note of the important details. She was aware of Karen Williams' futile struggle against time- the surgery was somewhat obvious. Robert Williams was spending too much time in ale houses than was good for any mortal. Toby was the success of the family a teacher at a prominent English boarding school.

Sarah was just about to dissipate the crystal when something caught her eye...

* * *

"And so you see…" the teacher, Mr Williams, droned on about something that was of absolutely no interest in the class- except perhaps the biggest dork in the school. His pen was flying across the page taking more notes than should be legal. Nobody cared about Astronomy- they were only there because Astronomy was compulsory at Wilmslow Grange.

_Nobody's_ name was Jareth Ryan.

"Hey Ryan" the boy sat behind him, king of year twelve- Max Fenton (and incidentally his roommate), prodded him in the back. "Hey Ryan"

Jareth ignored him, grinding his teeth

"Oi Ryan"

_Crack_

Jareth's vision swam from the force of the rugby player's hand hitting the back of his head.

"What was that for?" he demanded, blinking away the tears which the attack brought to his mismatched eyes.

"What you doing over the holidays?"

"Got nothing planned" he announced. "What's it to you?"

"I'm going back to the states, my sister's coming to stay- I'll get her your autograph if…"

Jareth didn't want to be interested but S.L Fenton was his all-time favourite author- apparently she lived out in the middle of nowhere and only visited her family in America every now and then. The fantasy books were the only thing that stopped the two boys ending up dead at each other's hands…

"If what?"

"If you do all my homework next year"

The bell rang.

Jareth stuffed his books into his bag and stomped inelegantly from the classroom- before Mr Williams had noticed a thing.

* * *

Jareth was livid- how had he put up with that douche bag for the past six years? The guy was only here because his famous sister was paying his tuition. Jareth himself had got in on a scholarship; Max sure as hell hadn't let him forget the fact.

He stormed up to his bedroom and slammed the door behind him. He was supposed to be on the other side of the school in the chemistry labs but he couldn't face double science (an hour of Chemistry followed by an hour of Physics) He wanted the world to know that he was angry.

* * *

When you had lived in the labyrinth as long as Hoggle you learned to spot the symptoms of Fae-love-sickness. Sarah was well into phase two- the scrying phase.

The first phase was the brooding phase where the King or Queen was lost in memories of their pasts

The second phase meant only one thing- that she had found _him_ again and it was only a matter of time before the Lost Majesty came back- the cowardly dwarf watched his Queen and best friend staring intently into the crystal in her fingers and shook his head. Hoggle was one of the few who remembered it as it had been before.

"**She has found him again has she not?**"a voice long since unheard by either of the Goblin Monarchs asked, hopefully

"Aye" the Dwarf replied. "I ain't sure if I can plays me part this time, Lynx"

"**You must**" Lynx told him. "**I grow weak in my isolation- we were so close last time. The Fairy bite helped somewhat. All you need do is keep Jareth from becoming similarly afflicted. The balance must be off**"

"Aye- so ya keeps sayin'" Hoggle sighed. "I doesn't know how much longer…"

Hoggle never got to finish voicing his concerns as a feral snarl could be heard by all those within the castle.

"_I've had it with you, you prick- I wish the… the Goblins would come and take you away! Right Now!"_

"That was fast" the Dwarf mumbled as a large human whose face bore a striking resemblance to Ludo's behind (Only with rather less hair) appeared in the pit. His appearance caused that familiar cruel edge to seep into Sarah's smile.

For better or worse it was show time- Hoggle had Fairies to spray.

* * *

**_Well, that's chapter I_**

**_Let me know what you thought of it- please leave a contribution in the little box._**


End file.
